You're Not Addicted
by Analytical
Summary: Gray smokes, and he shouldn't. A certain blonde Celestial Mage is going to make him quit. Done by request.


Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since my last post. I still don't own Fairy Tail

Explanation: One person who has been giving me wonderful reviews requested this story. (You were right about what happened in the manga, Gray _does_ smoke, it just never shows up in the anime.) It's not a very good story though, because smoking doesn't fit Gray, and I couldn't think of a good reason for him to start. Also, as someone who has lost several family members (at least partially) to smoking, I am strongly against it. So this is also a public service announcement.

Lucy watched Gray as he took a drag from his cigarette. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. You would think the fact that smoking slowly causes your body to deteriorate would stop people from doing it, but it doesn't.

Lucy _hated_ smoking. She didn't understand it. Why would people do something that causes addiction, sickness, and death? What was the point? She had thought Gray of all people had the foresight to not do something that destroys you. She thought Gray would take care of himself.

If Gray wouldn't do it, Lucy would have to do it for him.

Just then, Gray sat down next to Lucy, still smoking.

"Why do you do that?" Lucy asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Why does it bother you?" Gray answered as he always did. He knew what she was talking about.

"Because it will eventually cause you to be very, very sick, and you might even die." Lucy hasn't said this before. Usually she obstinately said _"Why shouldn't it bother me?"_

"Oh... Okay then, that's actually a pretty good reason." Gray said, glancing at his cigarette.

"It also doesn't smell very good, it makes you smell, turns your teeth and skin yellow, makes your skin sag-"

"I get it! I get it! I now understand why you hate it!"Gray interrupted.

"-And it took my grandfather away from me." Lucy finished, obviously sad, "I don't want to lose you too Gray."

"I'm touched and all, but-"Gray began to say.

"But what! There is no upside to smoking! Your not even addicted! I know when someone is! It's not too late for you, but if you keep this up your going to end up where my grandfather is! In the ground!" Lucy shouted.

As you can probably guess, the entire guild was now staring at them.

"And you people!" Lucy screamed to the entire guild, "You just let this slide? You don't care if he gets lung cancer and dies? That's not real friendship! True _friends_ would stop this! Or at least warn him!"

Lucy would have also yelled about how Wakaba should stop too, but he was currently on a mission. (For once.)

Instead she continued yelling about how bad Gray's habit was, "Don't you care about him? Do you want him to die? Why don't you guys see that you need to do something?"

No one knew how to shut her up. They all just cowered in fear before her.

Actually, that wasn't quite true.

Gray knew what to do.

It would take guts though.

"Lucy," he said softly, "If I quit smoking, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you should quit! Wait, what did you say?" Lucy was startled by what Gray had said.

"If I quit, will you be my girlfriend?" No one in the guild moved. They were all too shocked.

Lucy thought for a moment, _"On the one hand, I've always thought Gray would be the perfect boyfriend if he didn't smoke, on the other, he could just be joking."_

"Yes," she said, blushing.

"Good," said Gray, and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't let him.

"You'll taste bad." she explained.

"How long until I can kiss you?" Gray asked, wondering how he'd get through that time.

"Depends on how good you are about not smoking." Lucy teased. She kissed Gray on the cheek.

After a while Lucy finally let Gray kiss her, and he didn't taste like cigarettes at all.

It was everything Gray hoped it would be and more. He knew he didn't want to live without her.

And eventually, Lucy had to admit, Gray was the perfect boyfriend. She knew he was better for her than any guy on the planet.

You could say they were addicted to each other.

But that's just so negative.

THE END!

To the wonderful person who requested this, thank you.

One last note, all the things mentioned above about smoking are true. Just something for you to think about.


End file.
